


Surprise Me

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AruAni, Caring Annie Leonhart, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Shy Armin Arlert, Sick Armin Arlert, Third Year Annie Leonhart and Armin Arlert, Tsundere Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: Annie Leonhart was clearly not fond of surprises until...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO! It's been so long since I posted a written work and glad to be back on track!! I hope you enjoy reading and find yourself blushing because I WAS DURING WRITING THIS ONE HAHA <33 But sorry in advanced if ever you encounter any form of grammatical/typo errors regardless I hope you enjoy reading it!! Thank you! <3

“Mr. Arlert, are you perhaps ill again?”

The whole class laughed at what their teacher said, the young blonde male did indeed look bothered and drained for the past two weeks and for some reason, he was always excused by the school clinic just to have his body temperature checked. 

The young male immediately felt his cheeks grew hot and red from all the stares and whispers he was getting from his classmates. He felt totally embarrassed not to mention it was another subject teacher who noticed it again. 

“Okay, quiet now, class. Back to our topic…”

The teacher faces the blackboard once again to write things about literature and certain writers. Armin was staring on the blackboard but for some reason he couldn’t see the letters written clearly, his vision was starting to be blurry and just when he was about to faint and fall to the person behind him. Pair of hands catches his shoulders, those palms felt so soft and warm against his arms which made him blink and gaze up to whoever caught his petite figure. It was none other than Annie Leonhart, she is the well-known daughter of one of the stakeholders of their school and she’s the top 5 among the five hundred students.

“Armin, get up.”

With her voice cold and dry as ice, she made him stand on his own feet but he felt weak so he almost fell but Annie was fast enough to react so she was able to catch him once again except it looked like she was embracing him. Annie didn’t mind having in that position since it looked like he was too weak to even move on his own. 

“Oh thank you, Miss Leonhart. I’m sorry for bothering you but can you please help Mister Arlert to go to our school clinic?” 

Annie didn’t even notice she was staring and observing his delicate features too much, it made her panic deep inside but with a nod and a little hum, she effortlessly carried Armin with one of his arm wrapped on her shoulder and her arm supporting his torso while her free hand holds his hand gently before proceeding to walk their way off to the school clinic. 

“Annie, I… Sorry for making you-“

“No. What matters you’re going to have it checked.”

Silence was all over the air since they were the only students on the hallway and not to mention, it was almost dismissal time. Armin looked up to the huge clock on top of the door, only to sigh in disappointment.

Annie was focused on dragging him along to the clinic just to have him checked but she was also well aware how down and drained he looked for the past two weeks. It may not be obvious but Annie was observing this Arlert guy in her class, when she found out that he was friends with Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, that her initial intention but for the past nine months of their class, she noticed something else other than he was friends with the strongest and smartest students but.. He was different. Something about him piques my interest.

“We’re here, Annie. I… Well… You can let me go now.”

Annie didn’t know if she was seeing things in a wrong way but a hint of red were obvious on his cheeks, she gently lets go until they reached the door and Armin walks on his own. 

\--- 

Annie found herself staring on the blonde fellow she just helped; she waited until he was able to enter the clinic. When he did, he stared at Annie and same goes with her, she found herself just staring at him as well. They were staring for god knows how long. 

“Mr. Arlert? You’re here again?!”

The old female nurse approached the young male blonde which made Armin look away from Annie. He kept on bowing his head to the nurse while uttering little ‘Sorry’ ‘My bad’ which Annie found amusing, she was chuckling while watching the nurse scold the poor blonde man for coming back for the hundredth time this month in their clinic.   
Annie turned away with a small smile plastered on her face before proceeding back to their classroom, but before she could, a pair of hands hold against her wrist which made her turn to face whoever held her. 

She was about to complain and lash out since she did not like the idea of being held out of nowhere. She was not fond of surprises at all. But before she could, she felt some soft lips brush against her cheek. Her eyes wide in shock so was the nurse who was just nagging him earlier.   
Annie felt her blood rushing to her cheeks as she saw who kissed her. As the male pulled away, his royal blue orbs stare right into her soul before looking away with a hint of crimson on his cheeks, mumbling shyly. 

“I know it seems to be out of nowhere and… it’s not a perfect timing but…” 

Annie was speechless and couldn’t find the right words but to say, she looks at the young blonde male with the same blush and surprise look on her face. 

“Annie, I like you so much.”

With those words coming from him, Annie was dumbfounded but was able to immediately get back to her senses. She stayed silent for a while making Armin looks down in dismay and turn away from her, even the nurse had this disappointed look on her face.   
Armin entered the clinic and was about to close the door but before he did, Annie with her soft monotonous voice and slowly approached his taller figure. 

“Armin, I’m not fond of surprises.” 

“Annie, I-I’m sorry. Please forget about what I just sai-“

“But this certainly made me like surprises.”

The nurse behind them was giving small claps and emitting small screeches each time she sees Annie stare at Armin, as if he was the most precious gem she’s ever seen. On the other hand, Armin was on the verge of screaming as he felt his heart beating fast as if it was going to jump out anytime. Annie’s next actions didn’t help at all since she leans closer with the same cold look on her face (deep inside she was already panicking and screaming.) 

“Please do make me like surprises even more, Armin.”

**Author's Note:**

> the nurse is such a mood tho HAHAH ARUANI FOR LIFE <3


End file.
